We Fight Again
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: Will one fight end the whole relationship between Ron and Hermione? Or can love their love for each other conquer all and fix there problems?


**Yet again my wonderful works.**

**I am not JK so I do not own Harry Potter.**

**No bashing please.**

* * *

"Why do you care so much?!?!" Hermione shouted. Her and Ron where at it again, like always. Everyone at the Burrow seemed to tune the two of them out, cause everyone went on with their business like nothing was happening at all. 

"I don't care!" Ron shouted back, the anger rising in his voice.

"YES YOU DO RON!!!" Hermione shouted back at him. He had just pushed all the anger she had inside up. "EVER SINCE OUR 4TH YEAR YOU HAVE CARED! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST VIKTOR ANYWAYS!?!"

"NOTHING!" Ron snapped. He did have something against Vicky but he wasn't going to tell Hermione what is was. "I have nothing against _Vicky_ at all."

"Don't call him that!!" Hermione snapped back to Ron. "We are only friends Ron, it is no big deal. I don't get what you are so _jealous_ of Viktor."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!!" Ron shouted. Of course he was jealous but he wasn't going to admit it to her, not at all.

"Oh yeah right! You are so _jealous_." Hermione snapped at Ron.

"I am NOT!!" Ron shouted, starting to her really pissed at the moment. "Then tell me Hermione, why where you _jealous_ of Lavender?"

"This isn't about Lavender Ron!" Hermione shirked. She hated the fact that Ron was trying to change the subject on her. This fight was about Viktor, not Lavender. "AND SO YOU KNOW I WAS NOT JEALOUS OF LAVENDER!!"

"Oh yeah right Hermione! You where so _jealous_ of Lavender, admit it. You would talk to me for weeks! You must have had some reason behind it! That reason was because you where jealous, I know it is," Ron snapped at Hermione. He knew that Hermione was just trying to hide the fact she was jealous of Lavender. She hadn't talked to him for weeks and that was proof enough to him.

"NO I WASN'T!!"

"Oh just admit it Hermione!"

"I WAS NOT JEALOUS OF STUPID, IDIOTIC LAVENDER BROWN!!! NOW STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT TO HER!! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!" Hermione shouted on the top of her lungs. She was so angry with Ron now and she had a feeling the whole Burrow knew that now. She was very angry with Ron that she felt like hitting him in the face at the moment. She had done it to Draco, hadn't she? Why should Ron be any different to her? Just because she loved him didn't matter much in her opinion and it was no reason not to hit him in the face.

"YES YOU WHERE!! SHE DOES HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS HERMIONE!"

"NO! NO! AND NO AGAIN! YOU WHERE ALWAYS JEALOUS OF VIKTOR!! YOU GET MAD AT ME EVERY TIME I WRITE HIM!"

"SO!?! I care about you Hermione! You are my friend, I am supposed too!" Ron shouted at Hermione. It was true that he cared about her, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. He loved her and truly cared about her. He was jealous of Viktor and he wanted to keep her safe.

"What!?! That's your excise?" Hermione shirked, the tears she was holding back finally falling. "That is pitiful Ron." She muttered and then running out of the room crying, having enough of their fight. She ran into Ginny's room and slammed the door shut behind her. She was now all alone to cry to herself.

Ron started to feel the guilt build up inside of him after Hermione left. Last time he had ever made Hermione cry was when he fought with her about going to the Yule ball with Krum. He didn't mean to make her cry. He hated it when she cried, especially when it was his fault she was crying.

Ginny walked into the living room and gave Ron a glare. "You are such a git. How could you go and hurt Hermione's feelings like that?" She asked as she glared her brother up and down. She couldn't believe her brother just made Hermione cry like that. This wasn't exactly a time where anyone should be fighting at all really.

"I didn't mean too Ginny!" Ron shouted at his sister. Why did his sister go and have to make him feeling worse then he already was at the moment? He just couldn't help but to feel guilty already. He didn't need his sister to make it worse. He felt bad enough as it was.

"Whatever! I am going to go take care of the crying Hermione." Ginny mumbled and then walking towards her room leaving Ron alone to think about what he had done.

Ron gave a small sigh as he watched Ginny leave the room. He seriously didn't mean to make Hermione cry. He had fought with her so many times and she had never cried before. Had the two of them gotten so close that a stupid fight like this could stand in the way? Then again Hermione had been pretty emotional ever since Dumbledore's funeral.

Ginny walked into her room to find Hermione sitting there which didn't surprise her much. "Hey 'Mione." She said softly and then sitting down on the bed next to Hermione. She knew Hermione would spill what was wrong to her. Hermione always told her everything, things that she couldn't tell Harry and Ron.

"Ginny, I'm worried. I'm worried that my friendship with Ron is over." Hermione said softly to Ginny, tears starting to roll down her face. "I don't want lose my friendship with Ron. I-I love him and I don't want to lose him. I am afraid that if our friendship ends then so does my chances of him loving me back."

_Meanwhile..._

"Ronald, please take Hermione her breakfast! I am not going to let that poor girl starve to death." Mrs. Weasley told Ron, holding a tray of food in her hands for Hermione.

"No." Ron said simply to his mother. He couldn't face Hermione. "I can't! I can't face her after just making her cry like that."

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You will take this food to Hermione, like it or not." Mrs. Weasley shouted, handing Ron the tray of food. "Now go."

Fred and George burst out into laughter and Ron quickly scowled at the two. "Shut up you two!" Ron snapped and then walking up to Ginny's room. When he got to Ginny's room the door was slightly cracked open and he could hear what the two girls where saying inside.

"Ginny, I'm worried. I'm worried that my friendship with Ron is over." Hermione said softly to Ginny, tears starting to roll down her face. "I don't want lose my friendship with Ron. I-I love him and I don't want to lose him. I am afraid that if our friendship ends then so does my chances of him loving me back."

"Love?" Ron whispered. "Yeah right. Hermione would never love someone like me. I am not like Krum or stupid McLaggen."

"I know you love Ron but things can get better. You've been through too much to have anything between you and Ron end for good. Some silly fight can't stop you two from being friends still or maybe even more." Ginny said softly, trying to comfort Hermione. She knew no one else would do it so she was just going to have to do it herself.

"I don't think so Ginny. We are only going to be friends. I asked Ron out but no he would much rather date Lavender! He could never love a girl like me. I guess it won't matter if our friendship ends then. He doesn't love me so why should I can?" Hermione said, now crying a lot harder then before. Tears where running down her face nonstop now.

"When did she ask me out?" Ron asked himself and then freezing. "That's right. She wanted to go to Slughorn's party with me last year but then I ran off with Lavender." He whispered and then knocking on Ginny's bed room door. He had to make things right between him and Hermione.

"We'll talk about this later Hermione." Ginny said quickly to Hermione. "Come on in!" She shouted.

Ron pushed the door open and walked over to the two girls. "Here's your breakfast Hermione." He said softly and putting the tray down next to her on the bed. He was about to open his mouth to talk to Ginny but was beaten to the spot.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione whispered, whipping away her tears. "Ginny, I need to talk with Ron."

"Say no more Hermione. I'll leave you two alone." Ginny said and then quickly leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Now she hoped that all would go well between them and Ron would make her cry any more.

"Ron, sit down." Hermione ordered Ron quietly. Ron of course sat down on the bed next to her. "I will admit it, I _was_ jealous of Lavender. I got upset when you ran off with her after _I_ asked you to Slughorn's party.

"I'm sorry about that Hermione. It's just, Ginny told me you snogged with Krum and my jealously of him all came out at once." Ron said softly, looking down at his feet trying to avoid eye contact with Hermione. "So I went out with Lavender and snogged her to make you jealous then after a while I got so used to the attention and well, I liked it a lot."

"Ron,"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." Hermione whispered softly.

Ron's head perked up and they both moved closer to each other so that they where nose to nose. "I love you too, Hermione." Ron whispered and then closing the small gap between their lips.

After a few minutes Hermione pulled away from the kiss, which she though was the most amazing kiss she'd ever had. "Remind me to hurt Ginny because I never snogged with Krum." She whispered softly.

"What!?! Forget hurting her, that girl is dead." Ron said and then chuckling lightly. "Now eat. I can't have my love starve herself to death."

"I'm not going to starve myself to death, don't worry." Hermione laughed. She crossed her legs and put the tray up on her lap. She picked up a piece of bacon and started to munch on in slowly. "If you want you can have some of my bacon." She said softly.

"No thanks." Ron said shaking his head lightly. "You need to eat. Plus I already had my breakfast."

Hermione shrugged lightly and started to eat her breakfast. She liked eating with just Ron, things where a lot quieter she would admit that but she was with just Ron and no one else was around them. They where together and they where happy.

**The End**


End file.
